


Wet Little Pet

by Hype-Does-Southpark (ButtersBottomBitch)



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood Kink, Butters is the Top, M/M, Master/Pet, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Watersports, as usual this is real fuckin cursed, but still, dnt @ me, oh ya and threres a small bit of aftercare at the end, this leans more on just poorly written fetish porn rather than pure cursed content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtersBottomBitch/pseuds/Hype-Does-Southpark
Summary: Kenny is a good little pet for his master, Butters. Butters makes sure he gets what he deserves (;





	Wet Little Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This is really gross!!! Its a piss kink fic for the most part, but there is some blood and pet play aswell!!! (Not actual animals btw omg kenny got a leash and dog ears on) Please read with caution!!!

The tingling feeling of a small burn in his crotch was only aiding in driving him wild. Butters had been holding his piss for the last 12 hours, making sure to drink as much fluids as he possibly could. The pull of his growing erection mixed with the sensation of the incessant need to urinate was driving the small blond wild, and his eager pet was on all fours in the tub, aware his master was close to bursting. Smiling down at his lover who was patiently awaiting his bath, he decided he wouldn't make him suffer much longer. 

 Ken was donned in nothing but a pair of dog ears, a butt plug equipped with a medium length brown tail, and a barbed collar and leash combo. The collar dug into his neck due to the pull of the leash, causing small drops of blood to drop on the porcelain floor beneath him. The warmth of the burning cuts urged his cock to harden, and the image of Butters standing before him, naked and rubbing his testicles, made his head spin with lust. He stuck his tongue out as to pant, and allowed slight whimpers to slip from his mouth. Looking up to his master, drool dripped from his wide open mouth. 

 "Awe geez, my little piss slut, you sure are tremblin' for it" Butters said, voice laced with a teasing tone. "Tell me what ur wantin' , pet. Are you wantin' ur bath?"

 Ken panted and waggled his bottom in response, letting his tail shake bath and forth. He smiled and allowed himself to put his fisted hands on the edge of the tub, absolutely begging for Butters to allow him to feel the warm stream of golden piss to cover his whole body. 

 Butters yanked at his leash, forcing the barbed collar to dig deeper into his piss slaves neck, and blood once again dribbled down his chest and onto the floor. The room smelled lightly of pennies, and deciding Kenny had waited long enough, he positioned himself closer to the tub and leaned over it, propping himself up with a hand against the wall of the shower. Wiggling his aching cock at the excited puppy boy below him, he smirked and pulled the leash swiftly, forcing Ken to sit on his knees. 

 "I love how dirty you are for me, you filthy lil whore. How about I clean 'ya up?" he growled down at his blood covered lover, his words punctuated with lust. Reaching with his free hand, Butters jerked Kennys face up to him, and spat in his open mouth. This caused the dog boy to tremble beneath him, his penis twitching in anticipation and sweat beading on his temple. He was about to be blessed with the ultimate treat, a golden bath from his master. Butters let go of his face and smirked at him. "What a pretty puppy".

 The piss filled twink grabbed hold of his balls and base of his throbbing member and jiggled it. Kenny started to squirm in excitement and laid down in the floor of the tub, laying on his back with his hands pawed up near his chest, and his knees pulled up and spread as wide as he could. He let a few "ruffs" mewl from his now pouting mouth, hoping that his display of submission would please the cock that was aimed directly at him. In anxiousness, he allowed one of his paws to lightly rub around on his chest, the now coagulated blood being pushed around,smearing it into his tingling skin. The puppy knew his master was about to bathe him in all of his glory. 

 Without another moment of hesitation, Butters started stroking his cock, allowing a stream of warm piss to flow from him. It burned in the most blissful way, and he moaned as he watched the lightly bloodied pet be showered with his urine. He felt shivers flow down his spine, and his balls twitched as he emptied his bladder, making sure to hold back to ensure the tantalizing sight wouldn't have to end so soon.

 Kenny squirmed and hums rolled in the back of his throat when the warmth covered his exposed body. The slut arched his back against the sensation and his nerve endings were on fire with pleasure and insatiable want. He made sure to keep his mouth open as to catch some of the delicious fluid as it poured from his masters penis. Nothing in this world felt better to him than when he was honored with a golden shower, and he basked in the glory every second he was blessed with. The fluid washed over his whole body, and Ken couldn't resist the urge to reach down and grip his own dick, wrapping his hand around the length of it and applying pressure. Knowing not to move any further without his Maters permission, he looked up to Butters with half lidded eyes, making sure to beg to the best of his ability.

 " Sir, -a-ahh!- can, can I please touch myself? -Mnnn-" the piss slut managed to moan out. Butters cock had slowed its stream down to a trickle, and he shook it a few times as the last bit dripped from the tip of him. Now that his bladder was sated, his penis began to reform into an erection, and he could barely contain himself at the view of his lover soaking wet. He looked so gosh darn perfect, blushing and mumbling like an idiot. The cold tub floor beneath him was coated in a thin puddle of light yellow piss and small viens of blood, and the skin of his arms and thighs were tinged with goosebumps. 'What could possibly make this situation more perfect?' the small blond thought as he took n the sight wholly. 

 "Not so fast now, darlin'" he breathed out, allowing himself to stand up straight again before lowering himself to squat by the tub. "I'd hate to let an opportunity like this pass.". As he said this, he removed the pee covered boys hand off of his own erection, and then ran his middle finger up the length of it. "I want ya' to get back up on all fours, and push your ass up in the air."

 These words excited Kenny in ways he didn't think possible, and he very quickly complied with his masters orders. He swiftly rolled onto his stomach, rasing himself to his knees, leaning forward on his arms so that his back curves his ass upwards. He shivers due to both the cold air hitting his wet backside, and the excitement from not knowing, but hoping, for what comes next. The smell of urine fills his nose and he smiles to himself, cock still twitching between his raised legs. 

 In a split second, the pet felt his Master enter the tub behind him, using one of his hands to shove his ass forward so there was more room for him to also get on his knees. Before he could think, Butters yanked his head up by the leash, forcing the sharp barbs of his collar to dig deep into his skin, causing cuts to form. Blood starts to drop from his neck at a steady pace, littering the piss puddle with even more crimson fluid. Butters had the leash wrapped around his hand multiple times until he was at the base of the collar, pulling roughly on it as he leaned over the trembling slut and grabbed a fist full of his hair. Coaxing his head so far back he was looking him dead in the eyes. A mixture of fear and arousal filled his entire being. His breathing was shallow but fast, and both his dick and lungs felt as though they could burst at any moment. 

 "Now listen here, you're gonna lick up every last bit 'ah that mess. Don't waste a single drop." Butters spoke as the hand gripping at the small pets collar then pushed down hard, slamming Kennys face in the puddle beneath him. The pet obeyed without moments waste, lapping and slurping up the bloodied piss as if he were a dying man in a desert. Satisfied with his obedience, the dominant man then loosened his grip on the leash and sat back onto his legs under him. With his free hand rubbing gently over the tailed ass before him, he prompted light mewls from Kenny. His hand drifted lower, teasing the aching balls with light traces of his finger tips before removing his hand and raring back, harshly spanking Kennys ass. 

 The bitter and slightly sour flavor of his masters cold pee, and the occasional copper tinge, sent shivers down Kennys spine. His ass stung from the whipping he was receiving, and the arousal he was feeling was almost dizzying. Being used as a toy brought him more joy than he could express. The only thing he could think of was pleasing Butters. Doing everything he told him to do, being the perfect piss pet for him. He continued to slurp the now cold fluids up as he felt a sudden pull at his butt plug, realizing his master had just removed it.

 Butters took a small bottle of lube from the edge of the tub and coated his hand with a generous amount. He then drizzled some onto the sluts lightly gaping asshole. He used two fingers to slip into Kennys hole, plunging in and out in slow, deliberate movements. Kennys hips bucked at the sudden sensation, and desperate moans fell from his mouth. 

 "You like that you stupid slut? Well theres'a lot more where that comes from," Butters said, shoving another finger into Kens hole, becoming rough, pounding against his ass, "I'm gonna wear you out.".

 A small breathy chuckle came from him and he delighted in the sounds and cries that came from his lover. He pressed firmly into the walls of Kennys asshole, teasing near his prostate with every stroke. Using the fingers within him, he pulled down at the rim of his ass, gaping him a bit as he spit directly into the hole. 

 Ken was overwhelmed with the burning feeling , and his balls were twitching close to an orgasm without even touching his cock. He could barely handle it much longer, his mind begging for something to fill him completely. His cheek bore into the almost cleaned tub floor and a sheen of sweat and cold piss covered his whole body. Despite this, it felt as if he was on fire. Every inch of him was burning with want and overworked nerves. The need to be used and the need to cum was sending him into a frenzy, and he couldn't take it anymore.

 "P-please, please Sir. Fill me -mnn- fill me with your cock" Kenny pleaded in a raspy, needy whine. "Use me. Take me, every inch of me is yours -nngg- to use". His words like prayers to a god, drool falling pathetically over the side of his mouth. 

 Butters smiled , removing his fingers from the begging slut, only to wrap his arm around the boys waist, letting his finger tips rub on the head of Kennys pre-cum dribbling cock. "I guess if ya ask so nicely." The dominant blond roughly moaned, taking hold of Kennys dick, stroking it a few times, basking in the spewing of expletive and moans it caused the man. "You're awfully close, but I can't let ya finish just yet.". After a few more pumps to Kennys aching cock, he let it go and moved it to his own. He was rock hard, and used his free hand to grab hold of the base of it and teasingly slapped it on the rim of Kens asshole. 

 He spit into Kennys asshole again, and then, allowed himself to plunge into the man. Kens slut hole tightened in response, finally getting what it yearned for. The sluts entire body went limp below him as he mercilessly pounded into him at a rapid pace, consumed by pure and utter bliss. Butters couldn't control his own growls of pleasure, pulling tighter on the leash around Kennys neck to pull him into a better position. 

 "Master! Can I please cum?" Kenny cried to him, "I'm so close- nhhg- so, so close!".

 "Just wait a bit longer, there's one more thing i got for ya" Butters said into the trembling blonds ear.

 With a yelp that was a mixture of pain and pleasure, he emptied the rest of his bladders contents directly into Kens asshole. Kenny let out a loud, broken moan as he felt himself be filled to the brim with the hot piss, and it brought him to the edge of glory. He couldn't handle the amount of godly sensations his nerves were tingling with, causing him to cum. It shot from him and splayed itself onto his stomach. His master took notice, and took it as a que to ravage his ass, using it as a cum sock as he worked himself through his own orgasm. 

 Butters slipped out from his lover, and sat back onto his knees. He admired the sight of leftover piss and cum seeping from his gaping asshole. 

 "Ya did so good, baby" Butters said in a sweet, yet labored, voice. "Geez, you really are the perfect lil toy. Lets get you cleaned up."

 He helped the man sit up and removed his collar. Kenny was both exhausted and still stuck in his head space, coming down from the high. He let Butters remove his gear and pull him into a comforting hug, leaning them down into the messy tub. Butters played with his hair, kissing and cuddling into it, using his foot to flip the water switch to turn on the shower. They sat in the warm rush of water and relaxed. Both still breathing themselves back into reality. 

 "You are the best" Ken said in a shaky but content voice. 

 Butters lifted up a bit and began massaging a bar of soap over the weak mans stomach and chest, gently cleaning away the mixture of cum, sweat and dried blood drops. "No, you are. I love ya, Ken. Such a good wet lil pet.".


End file.
